<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and shall sink with no one to save him by smallredboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286916">and shall sink with no one to save him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy'>smallredboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Psychotic Will Graham, Sailing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will thinks while sailing toward Italy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Froday Flash Fiction Little &amp; Monthly Specials 2020, Hannibal Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and shall sink with no one to save him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>hannibal bingo:</b> sailing yacht<br/><b>fffc's 100th special:</b> sea</p><p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is something about the sea that has always called Will.</p><p>It may be the breeze, the fish, or something, but as he leaves land on his sailboat, all he feels is a sense of peace. He's not used to it— ever since he got arrested for the copycat murders, all he's felt is a sense of impending doom, of the fact everything is wrong and that there's no way to fix it. When Hannibal slashed Abigail's throat, that feeling only exacerbated. So now that he feels calm as he sails to Italy, to see Hannibal... it's strange. But welcome.</p><p>He doesn't know why or how he still considers forgiving Hannibal. He has a deep scar on his stomach, marking where he gutted him, a crude smile he can feel every time he puts his hand against his stomach. Abigail is dead, having seen her body at the morgue, making <em>sure</em> that she was dead, not wanting to fall into a deep pit of delusion of that maybe she's alive and Jack is keeping her from him. He had nearly had another psychotic break while recovering, hollering and crying at Jack and telling him to <em>show</em> her to him, that she must be alive, that Hannibal couldn't have killed their daughter. </p><p>Jack refused to talk about his little breakdown afterward. He understood why. It said too much about their relationship, about what Hannibal means to him. Saying that he wanted to run away with him only makes him dig his own grave further. He's amazed by the fact he's still Jack's friend and not a suspect, that he's not being treated as a creature that helped Hannibal through everything. It may be the fact he gutted him; it may be the fact Jack is quite biased about him. Who knows?</p><p>Abigail's ghost— well, not her ghost; he knows not to indulge in such a thing— watches over him, tells him what he knows to be true. She's, more or less, his subconscious speaking to him. <em>You'd still go with him?</em> he asks her, knowing he's asking himself, and he knows what the answer is. He wishes he could fake out Hannibal, that there wouldn't be any sort of truth to when he sees him and says <em>I forgive you</em> as the first words he ever speaks after he gutted him and left him for almost-dead.</p><p>It's horrifying, how he'd still go with him. Something or other about captor bonding; something or other about the level of codependency Hannibal fostered. But what's done is done. All he has to do is control his impulses that tell him to forgive Hannibal, to go with him, instead of doing what he has to do.</p><p>He knows what he has to do. He just doubts as he watches the blue, blue sea, the Atlantic Ocean as he heads toward Italy, knowing that Hannibal will be there, wreaking havoc one way or another.</p><p>He simply wants to stop himself from being his accomplice. But he knows that after all that has happened, it's only a matter of time before he slips into his impulses, those seeds that Hannibal has cultivated inside him for so long. He's a great gardener, all in all. He can admit that much.</p><p>As he watches the sun set in front of him, his boat moving bit by bit through the sea, he knows that things won't work just as he has planned them. That maybe he can't save himself, and that maybe that's just fine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>